maplestoryfandomcom-20200223-history
MapleStory
MapleStory is a free, two-dimensional, side-scrolling Massively Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Game developed by Wizet and distributed by various companies. The game takes place in the "Maple World," which players must defend against monsters. As in a typical online game, players can mold their characters to their liking by increasing their abilities. Interaction between users is encouraged in a variety of ways, including chatting, trading, and playing minigames. Though the game is free to play, players may purchase various enhancements and upgrades in the Cash Shop using real money. Don't ever fall in love with your sister's brtoher's grandmother' cousin's babies' brother's uncle's aunts's grandmother's sister in law's brother, as they might be playing maplestory. Gameplay Players will start their journey at Maple Island when they create their character. There are four different choices when making a character. You can choose between Explorers, Cygnus Knights, Aran, Evan, or Resistance. Depending on what type of character you pick, you will start at different places with a different tutorial. You can choose to change or keep the default key configuration. In the tutorial stage of the game, you will learn how to play the game. You will learn about stats, monsters, fighting, and much more. Leveling up in the beginning will be easy with the starter quests, however you may also chose to ignore the quests. Some quests are not avoidable though. You can play with others, trade, hang out, and much more. There are even special quests where you must play in a group, or a "party", as said in the world of Maple Story, called Party Quests. Jobs Basic Terms *Mesos is the currency of the game. Mesos are dropped by monsters and can also be obtained through quests. You may also gain mesos by selling to shops within the game, or even to any player in the game willing to buy what you have to offer. *Fame is, in essence, a player rating determined by the community, and is also required to equip a certain Equipment. Players can increase or decrease one's fame. *Quests are tasks that players are able to perform for Non-Player Characters, or NPCs, in exchange for a reward. There are many quests available to players, each having certain requirements that a player must meet before being able to start said quest. *Party Quests are quests that only allow a group of players in a party to complete them. This is a great way to make new friends and escape from quest grinding or training. *Monsters are the natural inhabitants of the Maple World. Players have to kill them to gain experience to level up, complete quests, collect items, or obtain mesos. *Maple TV originated from MapleSEA to decorate megaphones. *PvP is a new event which a players can fight with other players. It has 3 modes. Locations There are a number of explorable locations in MapleStory, each situated on the following areas: Maple Island, Victoria Island, El Nath Mts., Ludus Lake, Minar Forest, Mu Lung Garden, Nihal Desert, Temple of Time, Ereve, Rien and Edelstein. Items Monsters Events Events happen occasionally, usually to celebrate or commemorate a certain holiday, such as Christmas or Hanukkah. These events usually introduce special features to the game, such as new maps, new quests, and/or modified monsters. See also *Screenshots - A gallery of screenshots taken by players. External links Official game websites *MapleStory - Official MapleStory website *KoreaMS - MapleStory South Korea *JapanMS - MapleStory Japan *ChinaMS - MapleStory China *TaiwanMS - MapleStory Taiwan *ThailandMS - MapleStory Thailand *GlobalMS - MapleStory Global *MapleSEA - MapleStory South East Asia *EuropeMS - MapleStory Europe *BrazilMS - MapleStory Brazil Category:Games